


do you feel the way I do for you

by xxambreignsxx



Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Falling In Love, Feelings Realizations, Friends to Lovers to Boyfriends, Heart-to-Heart, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurities, M/M, Mild Angst with a happy ending, Punishments, RoMox - Freeform, Set in current timeline, Spanking, Vulnerability, but things get complicated when they separate on the road, who also have casual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Roman's return on the road forces Jon and Roman to confront their true feelings for each other.(aka where Jon's not good at expressing his feelings, but thankfully Roman is not too late to catch upon.)
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	do you feel the way I do for you

Roman rarely got angry at Jon, but Jon did have a unique talent of pushing all the right buttons IF he wanted an angry Roman at his hands. Or, in this case, if he himself was bothered about something. 

Their relationship was anything but conventional, but it worked for them. It worked for them when they used to work for the same company and spent every waking moment next to each other, and it worked now when they were far apart from one another in different worlds doing different things.

They weren’t always exclusive, but they always found their way back to each other. Jon had spent a lot of time at Roman’s home during Roman’s most recent break, and it had helped them fall into an almost domestic pattern. It wasn’t something that they planned, or put any labels on, but their bond had grown. Despite them not acknowledging it, they both knew it. 

But something was wrong. Roman had known Mox long enough to realize it without the other man having to express it in words. They hadn’t seen each other for a month, and there was this ugly feeling in the pit of Roman’s stomach that maybe Mox had slipped away from him once again...that whatever he felt was there between them was only felt by him.

Roman didn’t entertain that ugly thought too much though. He had come too far along Jon to let him go now. He was good at reading him, and the need and adoration that always shined in his best friend’s eyes when he was around Roman wasn’t just Roman’s mind playing tricks on him.

Roman sighed in relief when Jon picked up his call at his fifth attempt. “Finally...What the fuck man, why haven’t you been picking up my phone?”

Jon’s voice was clipped, angry even, and Roman didn’t have to look at his face to know there was a scowl on the other man’s face as he responded, “You aren’t the only one who can get busy you know.”

Roman let out a tired sigh and rubbed a hand over his face. This wasn’t the first time their conflicting schedules had caused a drift between them. But Jon didn’t simply sounded annoyed like he usually would. There was a hint of hurt in his voice, and that worried Roman. “Babe, you know how it is. I admit I got a little too busy but I have been trying to get a hold of you for the last week.”

“What do you want, Ro?”

Roman’s face scrunched up in confusion, he didn’t like the tone of the other man’s voice one bit. “Why are you being so hostile?”

When Jon didn’t say anything, Roman continued. “Okay...You are upset bout something that might be more than me getting a little too caught up with work, and I kinda don’t know what it is...But I was calling because I have a couple of days off and I was wondering if I could come see you. Is that okay?”

“I don’t understand why do you have to fly all the way up here to get your dick wet. ‘s not that you don’t got people lining up there who would love to do that for you.”

Roman’s frown deepened, because now Jon was purposely being an asshole. And that usually meant his boy was deflecting. Roman tried to recall the last time they were together, and he remembered Jon being fine with him. If anything, he had seemed a little down and a bit clingy, but nothing like he had a bone to pick with Roman.

“Mox, what is going on?”

“Nothing...We were just messing ‘round and shit, right? You got busy and now you are free and we are still hooking up like fucking teenagers and I just...fuck...Just forget bout it, okay? I am just a fucking idiot. Its whatever. I don’t wanna talk bout it no ‘more.”

“You cannot shut me out like that, Jon. I am coming to see you, okay? And you better use your damn words when I get there.”

“Or what, huh?” Mox challenged, and Roman’s frown turned into an interesting twitch of an eyebrow. Because now he was starting to catch up a little, and maybe this wasn’t such a mystery after all.

“Or you know I’ll just make you talk. I can, and I will.”

Roman’s voice had taken an edge of authority, and it was the tone that usually had Jon right where Roman wanted him.

“Yeah...like I said...whatever.” Jon’s tone didn’t sound as frustrated as before, instead, he just sounded tired. But Jon wasn’t telling him no, and for Roman, that was good enough.

* * *

Jon’s breath hitched when Roman’s large palm landed on his ass again, and this time Roman made sure the hit burned. Roman would always take his time in setting up the pace, because Mox wasn’t easy to break. But Roman knew exactly how to get him there.

“’s that all you got...” Jon’s smart mouth just couldn’t stay shut. Roman smirked and squeezed the perfect globe of Jon’s ass in his hand, spreading him a little and glancing down at the pretty little hole that was exposed to his hungry gaze.

“I’m just getting started, Baby. You know that.” Roman’s voice was deep with arousal, even slightly amused. He bent down to press his mouth against the small of Jon’s back, then leaned up to whisper against his ear, “You have been such a bad little boy...Daddy’s gonna make you all red until he gets his apology. Are we clear?”

Jon shivered underneath him, then wiggled a little against Roman. “Too much talking is what I’m hearin’. Apology my ass.”

Roman would have given Jon one of his ‘are you serious now’ look if the other man was facing his way, but the thing was, Jon only liked to push Roman’s buttons because he knew Roman was perfectly capable of handling the challenge. Roman was delighted at the surprised yelp Jon let out when he bit at his ear. “You are in so much trouble, Baby Boy. Now I’m gonna just do that...make your _ass_ apologize.”

Roman didn’t stop raining blow after blow on Jon’s ass until the other man was crying and trying to wriggle away from Roman’s hold. Jon’s backside was bright red and raw, Roman’s hand prints decorating the delicate skin. Roman stopped for a moment and bent down to press his mouth against Mox’s shoulder. “Color, Baby.”

Mox took a few sharp breaths and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. Roman hadn’t held back, and gave him exactly what he needed. He wouldn’t be sitting without crying out in pain for few days, and that’s how he liked Roman to leave him as. He sniffed and whimpered a little because his cock was leaking and so full. And Roman hadn’t even touched him there yet...he was such a fucking painslut but this wasn’t the time to dwell on that. He had all of Roman’s attention exactly the way he had been craving, and he was gonna relish in it now.

“Green...fuck...green.”

Roman hummed approvingly then rubbed his hand at Jon’s abused ass before dipping his fingers between his cheeks. “Good Boy. Took your punishment so well. You ready to talk now?”

Jon blinked through glassy eyes before nodding his head against the pillow, and then Roman was turning him over onto his back, Jon’s legs falling open to make room for his lover automatically.

Roman wiped the tears off of Jon’s face with his right thumb, then leaned in to press his mouth against Mox’s lips. Jon just let Roman explore his mouth with his tongue, he was pliant and easy just like Roman expected.

“I want you to tell me exactly what has gotten you so mad, Baby.”

Jon shuddered a little and tried to avert his gaze from Roman’s pinning stare, but when Roman had him in a zone like this, it was almost impossible for him to keep any walls up. So he licked his lips, then frowned a little- his voice shaky and vulnerable as he started to say, “I...I just...You didn’t call and I...I know you are not mine but I wanna...I wanted to...fuckk..”

Jon let out a frustrated whine as he struggled to find the right words to say what he wanted to say. It was never suppose to be this complicated...He could do sex...He could lay there and take a pounding like a champ, but when it came to talking feelings, he fucking sucked so bad.

Roman’s face expressions were confused at first, then he was smiling. Jon frowned a little, a little pout settling on his face as he glared at Roman. “What the fuck are you smiling bout? ‘s this all funny to you?”

Roman shook his head, then let out a little chuckle. “I’m smiling because...we are both such fucking idiots. We have been dancing this dance for how long?...You can call me Daddy and I can do the dirtiest shit to you...but we still can’t talk about what this is between us.”

Jon blinked up at him, his cheeks turning a little red as he asked, “What..what do you mean?”

Roman smiled then brushed his thumb against Jon’s lip. “You missed me. You were scared of me not coming back to you. Instead of telling me so, you decided to be a brat bout it. Isn’t that so?”

Jon bit at his lip, but nodded nonetheless. He took a shaky breath before brushing his own fingers against Roman’s face. “You feel it too, right? You left without saying anything...and I wanted you to say something so badly...Then you didn’t call...I got all stupid in my head that maybe you were getting busy with someone else, or maybe you were just giving me mixed signals for the hell of it...or maybe I was fantasizing it all in my head...I know we were never meant to be anything more, but I want so much more with you, Ro. It sounds stupid and childish but I want you to be mine...I don’t want you to find someone else and forget bout me and..”

Roman cut him off by by pressing their mouths together in a deep sensual kiss, their lips molding against each other’s easily, perfectly like always. When Roman pulled back, his eyes were so soft, shining with adoration he felt for the other man. “I feel it too, babe. I wouldn’t be finding anyone else, because I already have you.”

The way Jon’s eyes lit up made Roman’s heart swell. He couldn’t believe he didn’t let this happen sooner. There were tears spilling out of his boy’s eyes now, and Roman just started peppering sweet kisses all over his face, telling him how precious he was to Roman...how if he had his way, Jon would always be in his home, _in his bed_ when Roman gets there. Roman carried on until Jon started to laugh underneath him.

When Roman gave him a curious look, Jon let out a snort and then motioned towards his crotch. “You kinda killed my boner man.”

Roman snickered, then pressed his mouth against Jon’s neck, his voice husky and suddenly a lot deeper as he whispered out, “Now we can’t afford a travesty like that, can we? How bout, you get on your hands and knees and let me take care of that little problem of yours, hmm?”

Jon grinned at Roman, eyes glinting and excited, then he was shuffling over to his front and pulling himself up on his hands and knees. He turned his head to look at the big man through half lidded eyes and winked, "Go for it, _Daddy_.”

Roman’s mouth split into a huge grin before he bent down to press his mouth against Jon’s hip, his hand delivering one sharp slap at the already marked skin before he was spreading Jon’s ass open and burying his face between his cheeks, tasting that tempting heat he was addicted to.


End file.
